Love Is Blind, So Is Lust
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Ochako and Todoroki experiment with blindfolds. [Established Relationship, Smut, Blindfolds, Dorms]


"Hey Todoroki, can we try something tonight?" Ochako asked.

Todoroki gazed up from his book to look at his girlfriend. Ochako was unusually fidgety as she stood before him, moving from foot to foot, playing with her hands, and averting her gaze. He wasn't used to seeing her act so uncertainly before him. Todoroki closed his book, giving Ochako his full attention.

"Alright. What do you want to try?" he asked.

Ochako smiled at him. It was still a little shy, but his agreement seemed to boost her confidence as she stopped fidgeting and lifted her head to look at him directly. "Well, I had an idea," she said, drawing out the the words as she moved closer to him. "Do you trust me, Shouto?"

"Of course," he answered without hesitation.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black cloth, holding it out before him. She smiled brightly, full of enthusiasm. Her smiles still left him breathless sometimes and now was no different. He could hardly stop himself from reaching out to touch her, taking one of her hand and intertwining their fingers. She giggled as he pulled her closer.

"What's this for?" he asked, nodding at the cloth.

She blushed. "It's a blindfold."

He blinked at her. "A blindfold. For what?"

She turned even more red and her eyes kept darting behind him to the bed. "I want to blindfold you," she said slowly. She rubbed the back of his head. "Geez, this is embarrassing to say out loud."

"Oh," he said as her meaning finally clicked. "Okay."

"That's it?"

He tilted his head. "Should there be something more?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, I just... I don't know, thought you'd ask a bunch of questions or something."

He smiled at her. It was always cute when she was flustered this way. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Why don't you just show me?"

"Alright." She pulled her hand out of his grip and dashed to the door to lock it before coming back. "Close your eyes," she told him. He did so. He felt her press the soft fabric to his face and held still as she wrapped it around his head. He felt the tugs as she tied it and then she took his hands in her own. "Alright, open your eyes and tell me if you can see anything."

"I can't."

"Good." She moved the book from his lap and tugged him up, directing him to sit on his bed. She pushed him down on his elbows and the bed dipped as she climbed up beside him. "Don't worry about anything, Shouto," she said softly into his ear. "I'll take care of you." A shiver went through him and she laughed softly at his reaction. "Do you like that idea, Shouto?"

"I do," he told her. He wasn't expecting to be as affected as he was, but there was a certain excitement in not knowing exactly what she was doing, having to strain his ear to hear her movements.

He felt her tugging off his shirt and moved his arms as she directed to help her remove it. Her fingers danced over his chest and she pressed soft kisses to his neck.

"I'm never sure where to start with you," she told him. She lightly dragged a finger across his lips. "I could kiss you here." Her nails raked down his back, causing him gasp. "Or maybe back here." He felt her shifting then sucked in a sharp breath as her tongue trace the area around his navel. "Or maybe down here."

He felt himself hardening quickly under her teasing touching. Ochako always enjoyed teasing him, drawing out his reactions. She let her fingers slide just barely into his pants, pressing her thumbs into his hips while she captured his lips. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue tangled with his own. She kissed languidly, exploring his mouth and letting her tongue roam slowly over and around his own.

He heard more than felt her unzipping his pants and couldn't help biting his lip in anticipation. She kissed his lips until he released his lip, only to take it between her own teeth and nibble at gently. She pulled his pants down slowly, stopping to let her hands roam back up to his chest. She pinched at his nipples, traced his muscles with her nails, and slowly began to kiss down his neck and chest.

Todoroki reached out for her, but she pushed his hands away, pressing him further into the bed. She climbed over him, straddling him, pressing herself against his chest and leaning down to whisper in his ear once more. "Not yet, Shouto. Be patient for me."

He let out a slow, shaky breath, nodding his head as he left his hands by his side. She rewarded him with more kisses to his lips, cheeks, nose, and neck. Despite the playfulness, his excitement only increased. He didn't feel her hands anywhere on him and the anticipation of her next touch was killing him. He could feel her moving, squirming around above him and rubbing against him in the process. Todoroki couldn't stop himself from pushing up against her in turn.

"Shouto, you're gonna drive me crazy," she said breathlessly. She pressed herself against him and he was surprised to feel her bare flesh. Her squirming must have been her removing her clothing and he wasn't able to keep his hands off her any longer. His hands slid up her sides to cup her breast, his thumbs rubbing her nipples slowly. She hummed in pleasure, hands tangling in his hair and pulling him closer. "That feels good," she sighed softly.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to whatever skin he could reach. He moved from kissing her shoulder down to her chest, until finally finding her breast and letting his tongue trace her nipples. Hearing her soft breathy whimpers, he couldn't help pushing up against her, straining for some relief to his rock hard cock.

She giggled. "I guess I shouldn't tease you much longer," she said. "Or let you keep teasing me." She slid off of him and pulled off his pants and underwear in one swoop. Ochako stroked his stiff member with one finger, teasing the tip for a few moments. "I guess I don't have to ask if you like the blindfold, huh."

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a low groan as she wrapped her hand around him and gave a few soft strokes. "Ochako..."

She straddled him again, rubbing herself against him. He felt himself slipping between her folds, reveling in the her warm wetness. She took his hands and placed them on her hips and he gripped her tightly.

"Are you ready, Shouto?"

"God, yes," he answered.

She rubbed herself against him a few more times, coating him in her slickness before positioning him where she wanted. Slowly, she sunk down onto him. He groaned as he was enveloped by her warmth and wetness, feeling the tightness of her squeezing around him.

"Oh, Shouto," she moaned as she sank onto him fully, leaning forward to take his lips once more. She wrapped her arms around him as she slid off of him and slowly sank back down. He couldn't think, it felt so good. He loved being this close to her, feeling her wrapped around him, and that feeling was only heightened with his being blindfolded. She moaned in his ear and Todoroki shivered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You feel amazing, Ochako," he told her softly.

"So do you," she responded.

She placed her hands on his shoulders as she increased her pace, pushing herself up and down more quickly. Her pants and moans were soft, fueling his own arousal as he pushed up into her, matching her pace. One of her hands slid down his shoulder and she intertwined their fingers, holding his hand tightly.

He wished he could see her, but he was focused on her with all of his other senses. The soft sounds that she made, the scent of her arousal around them, the feel of her around his cock, pressed against his chest, and her hand tightly gripping his own. He reached out with his unoccupied hand and tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her into a sloppy kiss.

"Shouto! Shouto!" she repeated his name as she bounced up and down on his cock, her nails digging into his shoulders. "I... I'm gonna..."

"Ochako!" He groaned in turn, fingertips digging into her hips as she rode him hard and fast. He was fast approaching his limit, but held out, needing her to find her release first. She was squeezed around him tightly and he felt pure bliss as her movement became more and more erratic.

Finally, she gasped as her orgasm hit her. She let out a long note of pleasure and Todoroki felt his own release hit him in response.

Ochako slumped against him and they both panted heavily. She reached up to slip the blindfold off of his eyes. It took him a moment to adjust to the light and the first thing he was saw Ochako's blissful out smile and wild hair. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her lips. "We should definitely do that again."

Ochako giggled and snuggled closer to him. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Shouto. It was fun for me too."


End file.
